


A Warrior's Legacy

by Sebastianthegiraffe13



Category: Redwall Series - Brian Jacques
Genre: Written for Redwall Weekly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastianthegiraffe13/pseuds/Sebastianthegiraffe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories written for the Redwall Weekly tag on Tumblr.</p><p>They're mostly quite short, but they will span the entire Redwall universe and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Daisy for a Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> These were all written for the Redwall Weekly challenge, so they span the entire Redwall universe and beyond.
> 
> I will try to post them in order.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redwall Weekly prompt 1: A mousemaid fancies Martin
> 
> (in my own defense, it didn't specify a Martin)

The little mousemaid waited at the corner, listening intently. There it was, the telltale step of Redwall’s Warrior. He walked lightly but with a slight limp owing to an old injury and with a soft clinking sound because of the great sword he carried across his back. Daisy dropped the note she was carrying, along with a pink daisy, then she scampered back towards the Abbey doors and safety. But one other had seen the mousemaid lay her trap and the gentle grey-brown eyes were rolled skyward in exasperation.

* * *

 

Martin rounded the south corner of the Abbey and stopped. A folded piece of paper lay on the ground, a single pink daisy resting on top of it. The Warrior picked the note up, sighing in frustration. This was the fifth one this week, all soppy love poems and messages of adoration and all accompanied by a single pink daisy.

Sister Viola appeared at his shoulder,  
“Another one?”

Martin groaned,  
“Five this week. It’s getting a bit annoying. I haven’t the faintest idea who’s leaving them, though I assume it has something to do with this daisy.”

Sister Viola snorted,  
“Oh, I know who’s leaving them and I’m going to go and sort her out right now.”

Martin frowned,  
“Who, Viola? Who’s leaving them and why?”

The Infirmary Sister gestured to the note in his paw,  
“Aren’t you going to read it?”

The Warrior rolled his eyes,  
“No. I read the first one, skimmed the second and burnt the rest. It’s creepy.”

Viola smiled,  
“They’re messages from a adoring mousemaid, I imagine. She must fancy you.”

“But I will not return said affections.” Martin said, “You know that, Viola.”

The sister nodded,  
“I do, but this admirer doesn’t. Which is something I am going to fix presently.”

She turned and walked off across the grounds towards the main doors of the Abbey, leaving Martin behind, still puzzled.

* * *

 

Viola entered the Abbey building and immediately went upstairs to the dormitories. She opened the door, smiling slightly. A young mousemaid was leaning over the sill, peering down to where Martin would be. She didn’t notice Viola until the Sister tugged her back into the room by her apron,

“Back in here, miss Daisy. Or are you trying to fly out the window?”

Daisy jumped,  
“Oh! What? Ummm…I was just sweeping the outside frame, Sister.” She waved her handkerchief around.

Viola adopted her usual scowl,  
“You were spying on my and Martin’s conversation, weren’t you?”

“No,” Daisy protested, “I was just sweeping…dusting the sill and then…” Viola gave the mousemaid a stern look and Daisy wilted, “Sorry, Sister.”

Sister Viola smiled gently,  
“Come with me, Daisy. There’s something you need to hear.”

She led the mousemaid to the Infirmary.

“Sit,” she said, pointing at one of the beds.

Daisy perched on the edge,  
“What did you want to tell me?”

Viola sat next to her,  
“I know it’s you who has been leaving little notes and flowers everywhere for Martin.” She held up a paw as Daisy opened her mouth, “Don’t deny it, missy. I saw you do it. So tell me, why?”

Daisy fidgeted with her apron strings,  
“He’s just so wonderful, Sister. I-I just…I don’t know.”

Viola nodded slowly,  
“Okay. So, what do you see in him? What is it that makes you like him so much?”

Daisy sighed happily,  
“Well, he’s brave and smart and kind and gentle. And handsome too. His eyes are gorgeous when the sun catches in them and turns them silver. And his fur…”

She trailed off and Sister Viola sighed,  
“Daisy, you need to understand something. I know when you look at Martin, you see the side everybeast in the Abbey sees. The kind gentle sweetheart we all know and love. But there is another side to him that is not so pretty.”

She stood up and moved to gaze out the window.

Daisy watched her,  
“What do you mean, Sister?”

Viola turned to look at the young mousemaid,  
“You have to understand, Daisy,” she said, “Martin is a Warrior, first and foremost. That sword he carries is not just for show. He knows how to use it, believe me. That blade has taken lives before, has taken lives in his paws. It is a weapon and so is the Warrior who wields it. And there is another thing…” she fell silent.

“What?” Daisy prompted, “What else is there to know?” 

Viola came over to her and took Daisy’s paws in hers. She knelt next to the bed and looked up into the mousemaid’s deep brown eyes,

“Martin suffers from Bloodwrath.” The Infirmary Sister said gently, “When those he loves are threatened, his eyes become misted with a veil of red blood and he loses all sense of reason, fighting with the strength and wildness of a fully grown badger. I’ve seen it, Daisy, and it’s scary. To see the gentle sweetheart you’ve known all your life turn into a mindless raging beast is terrifying. I hope you never have to see it.” She stood up again, dusting off her habit, “But now you know why Martin will never return your affections. Why he will never return anyone’s affections. He knows what he is and he will never love someone like that because he never wants to suffer the Bloodwrath as a consequence of someone threatening the one he loves. The safety of this Abbey and all its dwellers is enough of a responsibility for him.”

She moved back to the window and Daisy thought she caught a glimpse of a tear in the sister’s eye.

The mousemaid came to stand with her,  
“You loved him, didn’t you? Once upon a time?”

Viola nodded,  
“I did. I saw in him the same things you do. Travelling with him to Sampetra and seeing him fight made me realise my feelings for him and I told him so one night after dinner. He took my paws gently and told me the same thing I’ve just told you. But it wasn’t until saw the Bloodwrath for myself that I knew the truth. Now I think of him as a big brother.” She looked at Daisy, “Now do you understand?”

Daisy nodded,  
“Yes, I understand now.” She walked towards the door, “If you’ll excuse me, Sister, I’ve got one last note to write.”

“Daisy,” Viola gave her a warning look.

Daisy smiled,  
“Don’t worry, Sister. This one’s different.”

As she disappeared, Viola muttered to herself,  
“If I find one more love note to my brother, miss Daisy, I’ll make you scrub the beds in here for a week.”

* * *

 

Late that evening Martin was sitting on a bench in the orchard, turning yet another note over in his paws. It had landed on his head as he sat under the domitory windows, thinking about nothing in particular. But when he had looked up whoever had dropped them was gone.

Sister Viola came out and sat next to him,  
“I see you got another one. Two in one day, you are lucky.”

Martin handed it to her,  
“This one’s different.”

Viola read the note, chuckling softly,  
_“Dear Martin,_  
I am sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused with my previous messages, though I meant every word I wrote. I truly admire you, but I understand you better now. A friend cleared everything up for me. I hope you can forgive me.  
X”

She handed it back, smiling.

Martin refolded the note and tucked it into his tunic,  
“There’s still no name. Who was it, Viola? I assume you’re the friend who sorted it out.”

Viola just laughed and handed him the pink daisy,  
“Work it out, Warrior.”

Martin blinked,  
“Little Daisy? It was her?”

Viola smiled,  
“Of course. You can be somewhat oblivious sometimes, Martin.”

Martin sighed,  
“At least that’s sorted out. What did you say to her?”

Viola shrugged,  
“I told her exactly what you told me. She seemed to understand.”

“Thank you, Viola.” The Warrior said with a smile.

Viola kissed his cheek gently,  
“Not a problem. What else would I do for the mouse I think of as my big brother?”

Martin put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head,  
“And I think of you like a sister, which you are.”

* * *

 

The two friends sat under the trees, each with their own thoughts. Across the lawn, a young mousemaid watched them from the dormitory window. Daisy chuckled to herself,  
Martin and Sister Viola made a wonderful brother and sister pair. It was really quite adorable. She turned to get into bed and saw a note on her pillow, along with a little acorn. The little mousemaid smiled.

Now she had a secret admirer.


	2. Summer Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redwall weekly 2: Matthias and Cornflower meet as Dibbuns (as fluffy and sweet as possible)

Cornflower was excited, bouncing up and down in the back of the cart. 

Mrs Fieldmouse chided her,  
“Stay still, Cornflower, or I can’t tie your headband.” 

The little fieldmouse managed to stay still just long enough for her mother to fix her headband, then she was fidgeting about again.

“But, Mama,” she protested, “I’m so excited I just can’t sit still. It’s my first Season Name Day celebration and I get to spend it at Redwall. And it’s summer, which is my favourite season.” 

Mr Fieldmouse chuckled,  
“Come up here with me, Cornflower. You can help me look for the Abbey.” 

Cornflower clambered up to sit by her father. Mr Fieldmouse poled their little cart along expertly, pointing out various trees and flowers to his little daughter.

* * *

 

Suddenly, their little cart rounded the bend and Cornflower gave an excited squeak,  
“It’s the Abbey, it’s the Abbey! Look, Mama, look!” 

Mrs Fieldmouse looked,  
“Yes, sweetheart, I see it. Now sit still and stop bouncing around.” 

Somehow Cornflower managed to control her excitement and sit still as Mr Fieldmouse poled the cart up to the gate. 

Methuselah the Gatekeeper peered at the family,  
“Ah, Mr and Mrs Fieldmouse, and young Cornflower too. Lovely to have you here for the Summer Name Day Festival.” 

Cornflower suddenly felt very shy and hid behind her father’s leg. 

Methuselah chuckled,  
“It’s okay, little one. I don’t bite.” 

He smiled at her and produced a cornflower from nowhere, which he then proceeded to tuck behind her ear, “There you go, miss.”

“Thank you,” Cornflower whispered shyly. Then the gates were open and they were into the Abbey grounds.

* * *

Cornflower did not know where to look first. There were creatures everywhere, squirrels hanging up bunting, mice rolling out barrels and carrying tables and a big badger standing in the middle of it all, directing proceedings with her big booming voice,  
“George, Rufus, move that table away from the cherry trees or we’ll have blossoms in all the food. Alf, help Stephanie round up those Dibbuns. All little ones, please follow Stephanie and Alf towards the pond for some games.” 

Cornflower tugged her mother’s sleeve,  
“Does that include me, Mama?” 

Mrs Fieldmouse smiled,  
“Yes, dearie. You run along and have fun. We’ll see you at the ceremony tonight.” 

Cornflower kissed her mother’s cheek, then she hurried off towards Brother Alf and Sister Stephanie with the other little ones.

* * *

 

As the young ones gathered near the pond, Cornflower found herself next to a young mouse her age. He had chestnut fur and big grey eyes.

“Hello,” she said, “My name’s Cornflower Fieldmouse. What’s yours?” 

The mouse looked surprised to be addressed,  
“M-m-matthias. P-p-pleased to m-m-meet you.” 

Cornflower giggled softly at his stammer, which only made him blush and duck his head.  
“Sorry.” The young fieldmouse said, “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” 

Matthias gave her a shy smile,  
“Th-that’s okay. You’re n-nice enough to apologise.” 

Brother Alf stepped forward, clapping his paws,  
“Right, young uns, listen up. Partner up, and Abbey dwellers, I expect you to make our new friends welcome.” 

Sister Stephanie gestured to piles of leaves and twigs on the grass,  
“You’re going to be building boats and racing them. Now off you go.” 

Cornflower turned to Matthias,  
“Do you know anything about building boats?” 

Matthias brightened visibly,  
“Y-yes. Well, a bit. Shall we be p-p-partners?” 

Cornflower grabbed his hand,  
“Come on or all the materials will be gone.” 

As she dragged him across the grass, Matthias muttered to himself,  
“I guess that’s a yes, then.”

* * *

 

Matthias was actually quite good at building boats, as Cornflower found out. She also found out that when he was confident with what he was doing, Matthias spoke clearly with no stammer whatsoever.  
They made a little raft out of twigs interwoven with leaves and grass to hold it together. Cornflower found a big sturdy leaf to use as a sail and Matthias carefully attached it to the mast.

“She n-needs a name,” he said. 

Cornflower thought for a bit,  
“We’ll call her Summer Friend, because it’s summertime and I’ve made a new friend.” 

Matthias looked puzzled,  
“Who?” 

Cornflower pushed him gently,  
“You, silly. You’re my new friend, aren’t you?”

“I-I’d like to b-be.” Matthias said, the stammer back in full force now.

* * *

 

Brother Alf and Sister Stephanie watched the tiny pair, blessing their little boat with cordial and naming her Summer Friend. 

Alf smiled,  
“It’s good to see Matthias happy for once. That stammer of his makes him an easy target.” 

Stephanie was very fond of the little mouse,  
“Mmm, but Cornflower doesn’t seem to notice it.” She clapped her paws, “Come along young uns. Let’s see if those boats float.”

* * *

 

The little ones all gathered by the pond, boats at the ready. Cornflower and Matthias were on the edge, next to Colin Vole and one of his friends. 

The bankvole sneered,  
“That’s not a boat, it’s a raft.” 

Cornflower scowled,  
“I don’t care. It’s pretty and I like it. Anyway, Matthias says it should float quite nicely.” 

Colin’s friend, a mouse called Jasper, sniggered,  
“You mean it’ll f-float qu-quite n-n-nicely.” 

Matthias looked sad,  
“Th-that’s not f-fair, J-jasper. I c-can’t help my st-stammer.” 

Jasper and Colin just laughed.  
“Oh d-dear. You can’t h-help it?”  
“Hahaha! You’ll never be rid of it, M-m-matthias n-no name!” 

Cornflower opened her mouth, but Matthias pulled her back,  
“D-don’t bother, C-cornflower. I’m used t-to it.” 

He smiled sadly and Cornflower patted his paw,  
“Okay. I’ll let it alone. For you, my friend.” 

This made Matthias’ smile widen slightly.

Brother Alf whistled sharply,  
“Right. Your boat must be the first to make it across to the other side. We’ll have a few heats and then a final. Okay, first heat. Ruby and Poppy, Violet and Aspen, and Yew and Sorrel. Ready? Right, on your marks, get set… Go!” 

The three little boats were off. On the bank, Jasper and Colin were whispering together. Jasper didn’t seem impressed with what Colin was saying. Then the bankvole sauntered over to where Matthias and Cornflower were sitting with their boat, watching the race. 

Cornflower stood up,  
“What do you want, Colin?”

Colin smiled disarmingly,  
“Just wanted to wish you luck. You’ll need it. Oh, by the way, Cornflower, can you swim?”

The fieldmouse was puzzled,  
“Yes, why?”

Colin walked round behind her,  
“Just wondering.” 

Cornflower half turned to look behind her but she was too slow. Colin pushed her hard and she fell in the pond. As Colin fell about laughing, Matthias ran to the pond’s edge,

“Cornf-flower, are you alr-right?” 

Cornflower could swim and quite well,  
“Yes, Matthias. I’m fine. A bit wet, though.” 

Matthias smiled, then his eyes went wide in horror,  
“Swim f-faster Cornflower! P-please hurry! The g-grayling!” 

For the fish had obviously felt the disturbance to its domain and was honing in on the little mousemaid. It was not a huge fish, but it was easily big enough to take a sizeable bite out of Cornflower. 

Colin started yelling,  
“Brother Alf! Sister Stephanie!”  
“The fish, the fish, it’s going to eat Cornflower.” 

The two older mice came running towards them, but Matthias could see they were too slow. He pushed Colin roughly,

“W-when I go in, get C-cornflower out.” Then the little mouse discarded his tunic and dived into the pond.

Everyone helped fish Cornflower out and dry her off, but the little fieldmouse pushed them away and ran to the edge to watch Matthias. The young mouse was fending off the grayling with a skill that surprised the watchers, butting it with his head, scratching, biting and driving it away from the edge with considerable force. Eventually the fish gave up and swam off into deeper water. Matthias hauled himself up onto the bank and lay there on his back, panting. Cornflower came over to him and draped his tunic round his shoulders,

“Thank you, Matthias. You drove away the fish. I’ve never seen anything so brave.” 

Matthias smiled at her,  
“You’re w-welcome, C-cornflower. 

He sneezed and Sister Stephanie was there, wrapping a blanket around him and drying him off,  
"I’m proud of you, Matthias. But maybe leave the swimming to the otters, hmm?” 

Matthias grinned up at the Sister,  
“Yes, S-sister S-stephanie.” 

Jasper came over to him. The young mouse looked embarrassed,  
“I’m sorry I teased you for your stammer, Matthias. That was really brave.”

“Th-thanks, Jasper. But between the two of us, I do s-sound pretty f-funny.” 

Cornflower giggled helplessly as Jasper and Matthias laughed. 

Colin Vole sniffed,  
“Hmmph! He’s still a mouse with no family and no name, he’ll never be important.” 

He stalked away, but Alf caught his ear before he got very far,  
“Where do you think you’re off to, young Master Vole? You owe two of those three an apology.”

Colin sulked,  
“Fine. Sorry, Matthias. Sorry, Cornflower.” 

They both smiled,  
“That’s alright, Colin.”  
“Th-that’s okay.” 

Jasper turned to Brother Alf,  
“Are we still going to race the other boats?” 

Alf shook his head,  
“Not with that grayling prowling the pond. Let’s head over to the orchard and we’ll play some other games.” 

As the Dibbuns all trooped after Brother Alf and Sister Stephanie, Cornflower slipped her paw into Matthias’,  
“Thank you, Matthias. You are a true friend.” 

Matthias grinned,  
“Th-that’s what friends are for.”

* * *

 

As the sun began to set, turning everything to misty gold, everybeast gathered in the orchard for the ceremony. Cornflower sat with Matthias and Jasper, who turned out to be quite nice really. The three young mice sat on the grass with the other young creatures as Father Abbot Mortimer spread his paws wide,  
“I proclaim this season to be called the Summer of the Morning Glory, in honour of our beautiful morning glory vine which has bloomed for the first time this summer. May it be a glorious and beautiful summer for you all.”

* * *

 

The feast was drawing to a close. Cornflower had introduced Jasper and Matthias to her parents, who had approved of her new friends. The trio were sitting under one of the big old cherry trees, watching the entertainment. Jasper brought out a small cloth bag and produced two pieces of smooth coloured stone,

“Here. These are for you, as my new friends.” 

Cornflower turned the stone over,  
“It’s very pretty. What is it?”

“Jasper,” Jasper replied, “It’s my namesake. I hope you remember me when you look at it.”

Cornflower then gave them a pressed cornflower each,  
“To remember me by,” she said. 

Matthias fiddled in his pockets, before holding up three woven bracelets,  
“I have no namesake, s-so these will have to do.” 

They sat, each with their little pile of gifts, happy to just enjoy each other’s company.

* * *

 

Jasper had fallen asleep against Matthias and Cornflower was growing sleepy. She leaned on Matthias’ shoulder,

“It’s been a good day, Matthias.” 

Matthias nodded,   
“It has. But I have one last th-thing to give you.” 

Cornflower sat up,  
“Oh?” 

Matthias held their little boat in his paws,  
“I know we didn’t get to s-sail her, but what she’s named for still s-stands, right?” 

Cornflower took the little boat,  
“Summer Friend? I think we should rename her.”

“To what?” Matthias asked. 

Cornflower snuggled down next to him again,  
“Summer Friends. To include Jasper too.” 

Matthias smiled, even as his own eyes drifted closed,  
“That’s a good idea, Cornflower.”

* * *

 

As night enveloped Mossflower, the three young creatures were carried off to their beds. But no matter how they tried, Cornflower’s parents could not prise her tiny paws away from the little boat. Summer Friends, the symbol of the day when she met her two best friends. And as Abbot Mortimer had said, that summer was definitely a glorious and beautiful one.


	3. A Fresher Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: The naming of the Matthias and Methuselah bells

Abbot Mordalfus and Cornflower were hunting for Matthias. The Warrior had disappeared after breakfast and no creature had seen him since then. Cornflower leaned against the wall of Cavern Hole,

“I have no idea where he could be. We’ve looked everywhere.” 

Mordalfus wiped his brow,  
“He can’t have just disappeared and the wall guards say they haven’t seen him on the grounds. Where is he?” 

Constance wandered past,  
“Oh, hello you two. Still no sign of Matthias?” 

Cornflower heaved a sigh,  
“No, I’m afraid not. We’ve asked everybody and no-one seems to know.” T

he big badger shrugged,  
“Knowing Matthias he’s probably got himself tucked into a corner out of the way avoiding everybody. Why do you want to find him anyway?” 

Mordalfus gestured towards the grounds,  
“Come outside and we’ll show you.”

* * *

 

Outside, a group of hedgehogs and moles were busy around a makeshift forge. 

Constance grunted as she saw what they were working on,  
“Is that the Joseph Bell? What are they doing with it?” 

Mordalfus explained,  
“When Matthias dropped the bell on Cluny, it cracked all along one side. We’re going to remake the bell and name it the Matthias bell, but…” 

Cornflower took over,  
“But when I told Matthias this morning he went very odd, barely touched his breakfast and disappeared. I hope he’s alright.” 

Constance’s sharp eyes had suddenly caught movement up in the Belltower,  
“Oh I’m sure he is. Don’t worry, Cornflower. Matthias is fine.”

* * *

 

Matthias, the Warrior of Redwall, was up the Belltower, sitting on the solid oak beam that had once supported the Joseph Bell. He had been up there since Cornflower had given him the news at breakfast. He had also been talking to himself since breakfast. Or more accurately, he’d been talking to Martin since breakfast,

“…which is all well and good, I mean, naming the bell after me, but I honestly don’t think I deserve it. I didn’t even kill Cluny directly; all I did was drop a bell on his head.” 

Needless to say Martin had so far not put in an appearance, so Matthias had been mentally going round in circles for quite some time.

Lunchtime came and went and still Matthias had not moved from his perch. His thoughts were still going round in circles, still on the same path. He did not deserve this honour, it should not go solely to him at least. And besides, the Matthias Bell sounded silly. But Cornflower had sounded so pleased when she told him at breakfast and he didn’t really want to disappoint her. 

Matthias groaned,  
“Ugh, it’s all so hard. My head hurts. What am I supposed to do?”

“Why are you so uncertain?” 

At the sound of another voice, Matthias jumped and almost fell off the beam,  
“Ah!” 

Martin the Warrior gave him an apologetic smile,  
“Sorry, Matthias. I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

Matthias grinned,  
“That’s okay. I didn’t fall off, so no harm done.” 

Martin swung his legs jauntily,  
“Nice perch, though. This wasn’t built in my time, otherwise I’d have probably spent all my time up here too. What’s your problem, Matthias?” 

Matthias sighed,  
“Dropping the Joseph Bell on Cluny’s head caused the bell to crack. They’re melting the bell down and remaking it, but they want to rename it the Matthias Bell.” 

Martin nodded slowly,  
“To honour what you did, so creatures in seasons to come will remember your name. Why is that a problem?” 

Matthias shifted on the solid oak beam,  
“I just don’t feel like I deserve it. I didn’t even kill Cluny directly. I just severed the rope.” 

Martin made a hmming noise,  
“Well…how big was this bell? I actually never saw it because no creature I’ve ever appeared to has sat up here.” 

Matthias hopped down from the beam and hurried down the stairs, walking in a wide circle on the floor,  
“About this size at the base and maybe as tall as up to that window, about halfway. It was a fairly big bell.” 

Martin whistled softly,  
“Impressive. So they’ll melt it down and make it into a new bell?” 

Matthias nodded,  
“Mmm…,” he turned to the nearest window, “Actually you can see the makeshift forge from here.”

Martin drifted over to have a look,  
“Great seasons! That’s an awful lot of metal for one bell. That would easily make two fair-sized bells, possily three.” 

Matthias clapped his paws,  
“More than one bell? Oh, Martin, that’s a marvellous idea. Why didn’t I think of that?” 

Martin smiled,  
“Because sometimes what you need is a fresh perspective on the subject. So if it becomes two, what would you call the other one? Mortimer, wasn’t that your previous abbot? Matthias and Mortimer, that sounds okay.” 

But Matthias was already heading for the door,  
“I know exactly what the other one will be. Thank you again, Martin, you’re a true friend.” 

As the young warrior disappeared, Martin smiled,  
“I owe it to you, Matthias. I am that is, who returned my sword to me.”

* * *

 

Cornflower was crossing the grounds again when she saw Matthias engaged in conversation with Foremole. They were both nodding and gesturing and didn’t notice her approach.

“Hello, Matthias,” Cornflower said, trying to sound like she hadn’t been looking for him all day. 

Matthias jumped,  
“Oh, umm… Hello, Cornflower. Fancy seeing you here?” 

Cornflower folded her arms,  
“I’ve been looking for you all day, Matthias. Where have you been?”

“Uh, busy. Thinking, busy thinking. Um, sorry, got to go.” He hurried off, leaving a very bewildered Cornflower standing with Foremole. 

The mousemaid turned to the mole leader,  
“What was that?” 

Foremole chuckled,  
“Hurhurhur, that be’d ee Martias in ee rush. He’m be back fur supper, missy, doan’t ee fret.”

Cornflower sighed,  
“I hope so, Foremole. He’s been acting strangely all day.”

* * *

 

Cornflower didn’t see Matthias again until supper that evening. Dressed in his usual green tunic and dark red jerkin, Matthias stood before the assembled Redwallers along with Abbot Mordalfus and Foremole. 

The Abbot waited until all creatures were silent, then he spoke,  
“Thank you all for being here tonight. As you well know, two seasons ago, Cluny the Scourge was killed by the falling Joseph Bell and Mossflower country was rid of that menace forever.” He paused briefly as the listeners cheered. “Thank you friends. I know that some among you wished to remake the Joseph Bell and call it the Matthias Bell. While this is a great honour, Matthias has asked Foremole and I to reconsider this plan. The victory we achieved was possible through the finding of the legendary sword of Martin the Warrior. But it would not have been found without the help of one specific individual. A kind, brave old mouse, who gave his life trying to stop a thief from leaving our Abbey. Therefore, I hereby name the twin bells of Redwall Abbey…” he paused as the assembled creatures all leaned forward slightly. Then he smiled and spread his paws wide,  
“The Matthias and Methuselah Bells. May they ring in harmony for seasons to come.” 

Now, Matthias stepped forward,  
“We also have two new duties to appoint. Tim and Tess Churchmouse, please come forward.” The two youngsters were ushered forward to stand before the Warriormouse. 

Matthias smiled at them,  
“I hereby appoint you Twin Bellringers of Redwall Abbey and I charge you with the care of our new twin bells.” 

The applause that followed was thunderous as Foremole and Matthias swept aside the huge curtain behind them. The two new bells were revealed, bright and shining in the torchlight as everybeast cheered in approval.

Cornflower patted Matthias’ paw as he took a seat,  
“Why didn’t you say that’s what you were doing with Foremole?” 

Matthias kissed her cheek,  
“I wanted it to be a surprise. Am I forgiven?” 

Cornflower smiled,  
“Of course you are. But where were you all morning?” 

Matthias winked,  
“Getting a much needed fresher persepective.”

* * *

 

As night fell over the Abbey and everybeast drifted off to bed, Martin the Warrior found Matthias outside by Methuselah’s grave. 

The young mouse sighed heavily,  
“I hope you are proud of me, old friend.” 

Martin smiled,  
“I’m sure he is, Matthias. And I approve of your choice as well.” 

Matthias stood,  
“Thank you for your advice, Martin. Or your fresher perspective as you put it.” 

As Matthias wandered off towards the Gatehouse, Martin stayed by the grave,  
“I wish you well, Matthias. I am that is, Redwall gives thanks to thee.”


End file.
